1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a light switch having an audio recording feature. More particularly, the present invention relates to a single unit cover plate for a light switch which can replay one or more audio samples when the light switch is turned on or off. The device may have recording capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices exist which play an audio recording upon performance of a certain action. For example, it has become common for automobiles to play a recording when the lights are left on after the key has been removed, or when a door is ajar after the key is inserted; see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,812; 4,222,028; 4,346,364; 4,383,241; and 4,839,749.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,120 and 4,100,581 disclose devices which attach to a door and which play a tape upon movement of the door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,060 is similar, but further activates an automatic telephone answering machine to playback a prerecorded message upon operation of a doorbell.
None of these devices, however, permit the user to record a message which plays back upon activation or deactivation of a light switch. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a device.
Another object is to provide a device which can record multiple messages or audio samples, and play them back in serial fashion.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which can record multiple messages or audio samples, and play them back in random order.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a switch plate for a light switch which supports components to permit replay of audio samples after the light switch is turned on or off. The cover plate being retrofittable to an existing light switch.